


An alternate turn of events

by Yukii1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle Remembers (Once Upon a Time), Dying Rumplestilskin | Mr. Gold, F/M, Grandparent Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, How Do I Tag, Parent Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Protective Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukii1/pseuds/Yukii1
Summary: What if during "The Miller's Daughter" Rumple didn't trick Mary Margaret to use the candle, what if he only told her that she could return Coras heart to her body. Belle didn't forget who she was, but managed to get her memories back when Rumple was in New York.An alternate turn of events, in which they never manage to save Rumple in time.(More tags will be added along the way)





	1. Every story needs a beginning

They helped Rumple into his shop and gently placed him on the bed. He sighed and took a steady grip on his cane "Did you find it?" He asked grunting. Emma approached him with an empty jar in her hands. "Yeah but there's nothing in it" she shook the Jar and it sounded like something moved around in it. "What the hell?" She exclaimed and reached inside the jar. She felt something small and took a hold of it and brought it out of the jar. Emma looked at the thing with curiosity and confusion. "Invisible chalk" Rumple explained, and took a stronger hold on his cane and pointed with his other blood covered hand. "Use it on the front door" he grunted, struggling to get the words out. "Draw a line. The rest of you, might wanna prepare for battle" he relaxed his grip on the cane and his body relaxed a bit. The rest of the heroes nodded towards each other and walked towards the entrence. "Oh! Oh, wait, wait, please. Can you.. can you get me a warmer blanket?" He pleaded to Mary Margaret and pointed towards a pile of thick blankets laying beside the cabinet. She smiled and picked one up, handing it over to him. "Here you go" a small weak smile appeared on his face. "Thank you" Mary Margaret was just about to leave, but then she heard something calling for her, whispers.

Emma looked at the invisible chalk in her hand and sighed. She started to draw a line beneath the front door when Baelfire approached her. "Missed a spot" She looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious" she said and continued to draw the line. Baelfire leaned against one of the glass displays. " I Didn't know you were magical" She sat up, now a little irritated. "Oh, my, are you getting judgy about this?" She shook the chalk in her hand. Baelfire shifted around a bit. "'Cause you're not allowed to have opinions on surprises, Mr. Son of Rumplestilskin" he stood up "_oooh_" "What 'oh'?" She frowned. He shifted a bit more. "I didn't mean for Tamara to be a surprise." She scoffed "You think I care that a guy I dated a decade ago is engaged?" Bae was about to open his mouth again when David returned. "We're all clear outside" he looked at Neal and then at Emma "Everything ok?" Neal looked towards Emma, sharpening the sword he'd picked up and she nodded, completing the line.

Someone was calling for her from the cabinet. No, not someone, something. Rumplestilskin knew what was calling for her, but this would not be the path he'd take. "No, wait!" But she didn't listen, she almost threw the cabinet doors open and there it was. The thing that had been calling her, the candle. The candle that she _didn't_ use to save her mother. The candle that _could've_ saved her kingdom from the evil queen, if she'd just _used it_. "Snow-" he cut himself off "_Mary Margaret_, I know it may seem tempting to use the easy way out. But trust me, it's not the right way. Especially this time" She slowly closed the cabinet doors. "She deserves it." He sighed "She deserves a second chance, like you've all given me and many others." Snow turned around and frowned. "How? Her hearts gone! She doesn't even have any feelings for her daughter left!" Rumple swallowed, biting back the blood that was building up in his throat. "Exactly, her heart. I need you to get it, from Reginas vault and put it back inside her body." He grunted "she'll get her emotions back, she won't be able to kill me. And she'll hopefully spare all of you" Snow took a step closer to him. "What, so this is all a plan to save yourself? And to _hopefully_ save us others?!" She yelled, throwing her arms around in the air. "No, no. Not in anyway is it a plan to save myself. I'll die from the poison no matter what. It's a plan to save my family and Belle." He tightened his grip on the cane. "Please. If you won't do it for me, do it for Emma." She thought about it for a moment and then her expression softened. "Alright. You really have changed" he smiled weakly. "Thank you. And I'm trying my best, for Bae"

Emma entered the room and walked towards them "I drew the invisible line" she paused "I.. think" she walked up to stand beside her mother. "What now? You cast a protection spell?" "No, no" he waved it of with his hand. "You're gonna do that for me, I'm too weak" Emma's eyes shot wide open. "I'm relying on you" he pleaded. Rumple slowly laid down on his side, still holding the cane. "I can't cast a spell, I can spell 'spell'" she said still with wide eyes. "You can.. it's in you" his eyes were no longer open. "How? Here? Like, from my brain?" She exclaimed, clearly confused. He frowned "just try.." Emma sighed and closed her eyes.

Bae and David were having a talk when someone knocked on the front door. They looked at each other in confusion. David approached the door and could make out the silhouette of Belle on the other side. He let her inside quickly, knowing the spell would be cast soon. She exhaled a long breath of relief "Thank you" she said "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be here for him.." she looked down on the floor. David raised one eyebrow in confusion. "You, you remember who you are?" Belle smiled. "I do, Regina reminded me. Even though I believe that wasn't her intention" she giggled. "Who are you?" Bae stared at the woman with hostility showing in his eyes. "I'm Belle. Your fathers girlfriend" she smiled sweetly. "You're the person my dad talked to on the phone in New York?" She nodded. Bae smiled. "a pleasure to meet you Belle"

"Stop thinking!" Rumple sat up again and opened his eyes. Emma rolled her eyes at his remark. "Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor" he grunted again and moved his head to look at her "it's emotion. You must ask yourself 'why am I doing this?' 'Who am I protecting?'" He shifted uneasily on the bed "Feel it" Emma turned around slowly and thought. "I'm doing this for Henry, for my family. I'm protecting my family" she repeated the words slowly again and again. A low rumbling could be heard and Emma could see the spell forming on the door and around the shop, in her mind. A burst of energy swept through her and startled her. Rumple relaxed and smiled "You feel that?" Emma looked around the room, astonished at the feeling. "Yeah. I think I did" she smiled. "Good girl, very good girl" Rumples breathing was getting heavier and he leaned down and closed his eyes again.

Mary Margaret and David stood at the entrance, keeping a look out for Cora and Regina. Emma, Bae and Belle were in Golds room with him when the whole building started to shake. Belle moved closer to Rumple. Bae and Emma looked at each other. David entered the room to confirm their suspicion "It's them" a small hint of panic disguised i his voice. Rumple opened his eyes slowly and was about to sit up when Belle moved to his side and took her hand against his cheek. "Rumple, you shouldn't move" she whispered and he looked at her. "Regina and Cora, they're here" David said again and handed his daughter a sword and then scurried of to the entrance."Belle stay with my dad"

One big combined fireball was all it took to take down the saviors protection spell. Mother and daughter moved inside, both equally determined. But for different reasons. They were met by Emma, Baelfire and David. All holding swords in their hands, ready to fight for their family. And beside them stood Snow, waiting for an opportunity to run away. She'd told the others the plan and they'd agreed. "Regina, think about what you're doing" Emma took a steadier grip on the swords handle. "Don't talk to me" she spit back. Snow moved away from the others slowly and escaped. Neal raised his sword as Regina began forming a fireball in her hand. She fired it at Emma and David moved in front of it swiftly and fired it back with his sword. He pointed the sword towards Regina. With a flick of her hand she sent him flying out the door. "Dad!" Emma yelled after him but the door shut tight. Cora turned around and moved her hand in Emma's direction, sending her flying backwards. Neal moved forward, swiping with his sword at Cora. She disappeard in a smoke off purple, but the dagger feel on the floor. Emma moved to her feet again but Regina grabbed her throat. Cora appeared in front of him but staggered on her feet. Regina looked worriedly towards her mother and Emma took the opportunity to grab a knife, turn the Queen around and place the knife against her throat. Cora looked between her daughter and the dagger. "What's it gonna be?" Baelfire asked daringly. "Mother!" Regina struggled against her holder. "Choose wisely" he pointed his sword against Cora, a determined look on his face. Cora looked at Regina, raised her hand and the dagger came flying into her hand. Emma threw Regina into her mother and they tumbled into one of the glass displays, breaking it and covering the floor in glass. "Fall back to Gold, I have the chalk!" Emma called out to her former lover. As Cora and Regina got back on their feet, Emma completed the line and formed a new protection spell. She moved herself and Bae quickly out of the sight of the door opening.

Emma, Neal and Belle stood in front of Rumple protectively. Emma and Neal with their swords at the ready and Belle with a small dagger in her hand behind them. "It's getting weaker" Bae turned around "She's gonna get through" he said and Emma turned to look at Gold. Rumple inhaled deeply "Maybe it's for the best" he placed his hand closer to the wound. "At least this cursed power will pass from the world" Belle looked at him with sorrow in her eyes. "No" Bae threw his sword to the side and walked up to his father "No, you're not dying" he said determined. "I _am_ dying. That much is certain" Neal sat down on a chair close to his father. Emma just stood there, it felt like she was intruding. "Belle.." Belle moved down to him and stroked his hair. "Belle.." he repeated "I'm here Rumple, I'm here.." she smiled. "I-I need to tell you something.." she stroked his hair some more. "I'm listening" she said and he swallowed. "Sweetheart, I-I'm dying.." Belle frowned, tears building up in her eyes. "No" she denied, almost sobbing "No you're not, we'll find a way to save you.." "Belle.."he had to hold back the tears. "You're a hero. Who helped your people. You're a beautiful woman, who loved an ugly man." He sighed "Really, really loved me. You find goodness in others. And when it's not there, you create it" a tear fell down her cheek "You make me wanna go back, back... to the best version of me. And that never happened before.." Baelfire closed his eyes and held the tears back. Emma looked at them, feeling sorry for the lovers. "So if you ever look in the mirror and doubt who you are. That's who you are. Thank you for everything Belle.. I love you..." Neither of them could hold the tears anymore. Belle hugged him gently and cried. Baelfire looked at them sadly, biting his lip. He's never seen this side of his father before. Belle let go of him and dried her tears with her sleeve. "I love you too Rumple" she smiled sadly and stood beside Emma. She placed a hand gently on Belles shoulder. Bae cleared his throat. "Didn't know you had that in you" Rumple chuckled gently. "Oh I'm full of love." "I've spent a lifetime looking for you Bae...For a chance to say I love you..." Bae looked at him, holding back the tears. "And I'm sorry" Rumple sighed. Baelfire sniffled. "I didn't think you would go back on our deal." Bae bit his lip. "I just made the wrong choice.." Rumple sighed and looked at his son. Bae was pouting and holding the tears back but then Rumple slowly and weakly stretched his hand out to his son. His face filled with sorrow. "May I?" he asked gently. "I'm still angry" Baes voice broke as he spoke and he pouted like the young boy he once was. "I know" Rumple whispered. He waited patiently with his hand out stretched towards his son, letting him take the time he needed. Baelfire almost flew from his seat, took his fathers hand firmly in his two own and laid his forehead against them. Rumple inhaled deeply and laid his forehead against his sons. None of them held the tears back anymore.

Cora looked at the disappearing letters on the dagger. She didn't have much time, she needed to act fast and now. She looked at the protectfull barrier and concentrated all her power to break it. It crackled and swirled, doing everything in its power to hold the intruder out. Cora pushed even harder on the barrier, her hand shaking from the surprising amount of power it took to take down the barrier by herself. It crackled one last time and broke down. Cora sighed in relief and hurried inside the room with the dagger in her hand. Before her stood Baelfire with his sword at the ready and a hand raised in front of Emma protectively. Emma had her hand raised as well, ready to cast a spell if necessary and behind her stood Belle with a dagger. "You two, out of my way" Cora flicked her hand and sent Emma and Baelfire flying into the glass off one of the cabinets, sending them into unconsciousness. Belle looked at them with horror and steadied her stance, raising the knife. "Now isn't that adorable. The little beauty protecting her dying beast." Cora chukled "I won't let you touch him" Belle hissed at the woman. Coras face went from a mockering grin to a frown and she sent Belle flying into one of the curtains. The curtain wrapped itself around Belle and held her in place tightly. She struggled against the hold but to no avail. Cora slowly approached her former lover and Rumple looked up at her, barely holding his eyes open. "A vision told me about you." He breathed heavily "Told me this day would come.." Cora now stood beside him, looking down on him. He inhaled deeply "but it didn't tell me everything" he closed his eyes. "Didn't tell me what I really wanted to know. Now and then" Cora sat down on the bed beside him, already knowing what he'd say. "Why do you think I had to rip my own _heart_ out?" She smiled. Belle frowned, realizing what the conversation was about. Rumple breathed heavily and Cora slowly placed her hand against his cheek and caressed his hair. Belle moved against the hold "don't touch him!" She spit at the woman. Cora looked at Belle and silenced her with a flick of her hand, taking her voice for the time being. Rumple jumped at Coras touch but was to weak to resist it. "You were my _weakness_" She said, still moving her fingers through his hair. "You are the only man I ever truly loved" Belle frowned again and stared at the intruding woman with hatred. Rumple exhaled a long breath and Cora let go of his hair and stood up from the bed. She pulled out the dagger from her jacket and raised it above the dying body. He slowly moved his head and looked at Belle. His expression saying it all "I'm sorry, I love you"


	2. A heart full of emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coras' heart returns to her body. But what exactly happens?

Regina suddenly pushed the heart into her mother again from behind her. Cora shot her head back and gasped, the dagger falling to the floor. Bae and Emma regained consciousness and moved to their feet and the curtain let go of Belle who fell to the floor. Cora placed her hand against the place wh te her heart now resided and staggered backwards, looking at her daughter with shock. The emotions spun to a new life in her body and she smiled towards Regina. "Mother" Regina smiled and laughed happily. Cora moved towards her daughter, laughing as well. They embraced each other and Regina closed her eyes and burrowed her face in her mothers hair, a tear escaping her eye. Then Cora almost pushed Regina away and an expression of shock lingered on her face. "What is it?" Regina asked, worried. Cora turned towards her former lover. "Rumple.." a tear fell down her cheek. Rumple closed his eyes and smiled "Thank you.." he whispered. Bae ran towards his father, threw his knees against the floor and took his fathers hand in his. "Papa! Papa no, no no!" "No don't leave!" he sobbed looking up at his father, his voice trembling. "Papa please... don't leave me" he pleaded "I love you Bae.." he swallowed and sighed "always have.." Rumple whispered, a small smile on his face as he took his final breath. Baelfire looked at his father with wide eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. "Papa?" His voice trembled even more. He put his face against his fathers blood covered hand and sobbed "no...please don't leave me..." Baes body shook and he continued crying. He cried for his father, the man that deserved so much more. The man that deserved to live with his son and the love of his life. Belle fell to her knees with her hands before her mouth. Crying her eyes out "Rumple" she croaked out. Cora cried as she watched the only man she'd ever love die. Her daughter shed a tear for her former mentor and friend. "This would've been enough. You would've been enough Regina" Cora sobbed and hugged her daughter "I'm sorry. To you and to him.." Regina patted her mothers back and whispered "It's not your fault mother.."

Baelfire raised his head and looked at Belle, his eyes blood shot. "We can bring him back right? There has to be a way.. right?" His voice trembled. A tear fell down from her eye and she shook her head. "I'm sorry but there isn't" Cora said sadly. Bae looked at her with hatred and stood up. "This is all your fault! Yours and hooks!" He yelled, he knew it was hooks fault. But Coras? He wasn't sure, he just needed someone to take out his anger at. Cora sighed and Regina stepped in between them. "Hooks fault? Yes, he stabbed Rumple. My mother did nothing!" she spit at him. Emma moved in between them and pushed them aside "alright that's enough!" Baelfire looked one final time at Cora, then he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was super short, as I said. And sad :(. Sorry! But I hope you all like it and stay tuned for the next chapter, it'll be longer than this one, I promise!(Dunno why the notes from the first chapter are under these notes, pls help)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like the chapter! Sadly the next chapter will be really short cause I wanted to end this one on a cliff hanger and that kinda messed up the second chapter, sorry ;D


End file.
